


the duality of man

by bugitonight (pikasoos)



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Metahumans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikasoos/pseuds/bugitonight
Summary: Minhyun just wants to help people and maybe ask his handsome coworker out, but things get sticky when said coworker finds him while he’s out on his other job.





	the duality of man

**Author's Note:**

> 01/16/19
> 
> Thank you dear prompter for leaving this prompt, I hope I did it justice. One day, I’ll flesh this out into a whole universe and series, but that day is not today.
> 
> Compared to the previous round, I admit that I was overwhelmed with real life problems and found myself at a low point while round 5 was going on. Things aren’t so good yet, but baby steps.
> 
> Thank you also to the sirius rises admins for holding this entire fic fest. It’s not easy to keep this up for a year, but it’s been great. I’m awkward and often late recently, but I hope you know that you have all the virtual hugs from me.
> 
> Edit 06/06/2019 
> 
> Originally written for sr5~!

Superheroes are supposed to have cool origin stories. Minhyun has read enough comic books to know that, but his own is pretty anticlimactic if you ask him.

He remembers trying to beat a deadline, fingers tapping furiously against the keyboard because he needs to get this article emailed to Kahi before eleven pm, which is in about… an hour. According to his editor, they need to get the OTR Incorporated story out in Friday’s release before  _The Korea Times_  does or else she’ll roast Minhyun’s head on a platter and deliver it to Boa’s front door.

He doesn’t think she’s joking, so he merely types faster, ignoring the usual sounds in the neighborhood at night as well as his housemates downstairs. They’re supposed to be watching a horror movie, but he knows Dongho might have fallen asleep and Aron just decided to play with Noah and Kkotsooni. All while Minki and Jonghyun make too much popcorn and change the horror movie to an impromptu dance party.

He recalls the lights in his room flickering, his grapefruit juice rising out of the glass and floating in mid-air-- kind of like a bright pink crystal straight out of the animes Jonghyun watches.

It ends as quickly as it starts, his juice dropping back into his glass with a sloshing sound and narrowly missing his laptop. It’s odd and definitely a cause for concern, but Minhyun can’t think about that now, not when he has forty-five minutes to come up with one more paragraph for his article.

The weirdness comes the next day, when Aron yelps as soon as he spots Minhyun levitating above his bed, still fast asleep.

Oh well, at least Minhyun doesn’t break the front door by simply holding it like Dongho does.

He breaks his own bedroom door instead by accidentally pulling it off the hinges.

 

-

 

**_One year later_ **

As a journalist, Minhyun has seen his fair share of excitement. He’s even gone on an undercover gig and come out of it mostly unscathed, but that’s mostly because of a few helping hands. Without them, he would probably be much worse off.

But even successful journalists have to be on their toes so they can avoid relinquishing their top spot to pesky rivals-slash-coworkers who have a way with words and the wit to match. It doesn’t help that said rival looks like David the statue in human form, with a constellation of moles on his cheek and a mischievous grin whenever they see each other.

“I can’t believe they sent you here along with me.” Ong Seongwu teases as if they’re not in a crowd of their peers trying to get any information on Swing Labs and their newest project. “Read your latest article. I was shocked to see a work of yours that wasn’t related to Optimus or the rest of New East.”

“Just because I get prime interviews with Seoul’s superhero team of the hour doesn’t mean I’ve forgotten how to write anything else. I can still write circles around you.” Minhyun says matter-of-factly, placing a hand on their photographer’s shoulder. “Ready?”

“Ages ago,” Aron replies, his DSLR already set up. “I did it while you were flirting with Ong.”

“I’m not flirting--” “That was flirting?” Before they can say anymore, a trio of bodyguards suddenly make their way onto the stage, the press conference effectively set in motion. Aron starts taking pictures, expression one of concentration.

Minhyun also shifts his focus to the man now standing at the podium, his phone recording while he holds a notepad and pen. Seongwu is in a similar stance next to him, eyes narrowed as he looks at Ahn Yoomyung, Founder and CEO of Swing Labs.

Ah right, Seongwu is supposed to be writing that investigative article on Ahn and Swing, which explains why he’s the lead on this assignment.

“Welcome, everyone,” Ahn starts. “I’m sure you’ve heard of the rumors regarding the new technologies Swing has developed. I have called this press conference in hopes of clarifying the more outlandish theories that have reached the public, as well as to reassure that we have taken the necessary safety precautions in developing our technologies.”

Minhyun and Seongwu share a look at that, knowing what had spurred the CEO to say the last bit. One of their employees had been found in the lab after an experiment gone wrong a year ago, brain addled beyond repair. Two days later, the man had been found dead in his hospital bed, a mere husk as if all the life had been siphoned out of him.

While news of what the man had been working on had never reached the public, Swing Labs has already had a negative reputation for the way they treated their employees and the fate that had befallen some of their staunchest critics.

The information session takes almost an hour at most, with Ahn describing the newest projects under the lab. Minhyun jots them all down, frowning when he hears one of the projects geared towards humans with more… _superhuman_  abilities. Metas, to be exact.

“A cure?” He echoes, Aron turning to look at him with a similar troubled expression. “He would need to examine a fair number of metas to come up with something that could counter or remove anyone’s powers.”

“That project is just asking for trouble.” Aron agrees, attention diverted once more when the Q&A portion of the press conference starts.

The first few questions focus on further discussions on Swing’s plans for the rest of the year, but Minhyun is definitely not prepared for Seongwu to raise his hand. Ahn spots him immediately, calling out a “Name?” through the microphone.

“Ong Seongwu, sir. From _The Chosun Ilbo_.”

“Ah yes, Kwon Boa’s publication. Proceed.”

“You mentioned a cure for people who have suddenly developed superhuman abilities dating back to last year. While this is a noble effort, how can you assure that it’s completely safe for the people undergoing the treatment?”

Ahn stares at Seongwu for a few minutes, and it takes everything in Minhyun not to look away. As much as hates to admit it, the CEO of Swing Labs unsettles him.

“To answer your question would mean revealing a number of confidential data that cannot be available for the public just yet, Mr. Ong. However, you may be assured that no one has been harmed during the development of the cure.”

“Typical Ahn,” Aron mutters from Minhyun’s right, snapping a picture of him and trying to school his features into something less… disgusted. “He’s always been of the mindset that people with added abilities are… you know…”

“Not normal?” Minhyun sighs, rubbing his temples. “I’m worried that there will be people who will take him seriously and rush into volunteering for this cure project headfirst.”

“That’s exactly what he wants,” Seongwu points out, putting his phone and notes away. “Tease the crowd with something life-changing, then pull it out of their reach until they come begging for more. It’s always been his way, just made more terrible by the fact that his views on metas are of the bigoted sort.”

Minhyun is interrupted from answering when his phone starts ringing, wincing when he sees who’s calling. “I would have agreed then stayed longer, but Ms. Kahi probably wants me to head back to headquarters.”

Seongwu waves a hand at that, eyes already drifting towards the table for cocktails. “That’s fine. We can always continue our conversation in the office.”

“I’ll look forward to it.”

“Just ask him out,” Aron says as soon as Seongwu’s out of earshot.

“Hyung!”

“I’m saying this for the sake of my sanity. Stop undressing each other with your eyes!”

“Let’s just get back to the office, then we message the others.”

“Deal.”

This is how a normal day in Minhyun’s life is supposed to go. Work his ass off, perform acts of _‘groundbreaking’_   heroism while proving to his rival he’s just as capable and admiring said rival from afar-- the usual. He’s supposed to go home after a long, tiring day then sic his Roombah on Dongho and maybe steal Noah from Aron for a few hours.

What he doesn’t expect is to pass out while flying and crash land on a dumpster during his patrol.

 

-

 

“… you okay?”

Minhyun groans, slowly opening his eyes. Jonghyun had warned him about the modifications to his suit, but he doesn’t think this is what his best friend had in mind.

“No, seriously. Do superheroes get concussions?” The same voice deadpans, and Minhyun sits up immediately because this isn’t the lab.

Plus, Ong Seongwu is not someone he’s accustomed to seeing while he’s in his current getup.

Oh fuck, his mask—

Minhyun reaches up to feel his face, shoulders sagging in relief when he realizes his mask is still covering his face.

“I didn’t sneak a peek, if that’s what you’re wondering.” Seongwu says casually, looking quite calm for someone who happened upon an unconscious superhero. “Which brings me to my next question: what is Optimus doing lying next to a dumpster?”

“Do you usually ask this many questions?”

“I’m a reporter, it’s my job.”

“Right… you work with Hwang Minhyun.” Minhyun cringes once the smell of garbage hits him, moving a fair distance away from the dumpster. He’s very sure his hands are covered in grime and god, he really wants to go home and take a shower. Maybe use one of Minki’s turtle-shaped bath bombs while he’s at it.

Seongwu is still looking at him, eyebrows raised and Minhyun almost forgets that he’s been asked a question, wracking his brains for a suitable answer.

“I’m not sure,” is what he settles on, the night’s events mostly clear until an hour ago. “I was on patrol, then I ran into a rogue meta down at the docks. I fought him, continued patrolling… then I woke up here.”

“Sounds suspicious,” Seongwu says, and Minhyun is amazed at the amount of self-preservation (or lack of) his co-worker seems to possess around metas. He has super strength, for pete’s sake. “What was the meta like?”

“What does it matter?”

“You never know, it could be someone registered in the police database or a known offender.” Seongwu shrugs, offering his hand to help him up. Minhyun is a little mortified because his hands are probably filthy, but he accepts the helping hand anyway, getting up on shaky legs. “Hopefully next time I see you, it will be under better circumstances though.”

“Likewise.” Minhyun replies, and that’s supposed to be the end of it, except--

“Are those real abs?” Seongwu asks curiously, pointing at Minhyun’s… abs. He really hates Minki for designing his costume like this.

(“Voila, your superhero costume.” Minki says with a flourish, handing Minhyun a bundle of red spandex. Oh well, at least it's a darker shade and not the bright red of a traffic light. He doesn't think anyone would take him seriously if he fights crime dressed like a fire hydrant. 

“Why is the stomach part… see-through? Were you going to give me a crop top for my superhero costume?!”

“So you can distract villains with your abs, duh.”

“I have so many regrets right now.” Minhyun groans, putting his head in his hands.

“I could always make the whole top see-through.”

“You know what? I’ll take the crop top". )

“I’m going to go now,” Minhyun says loudly, hands reaching up to cover his very red ears. “Goodbye, concerned citizen. I shall be off!”

“Oh… kay then… safe flight, I suppose?” Minhyun doesn’t stick around to hear more, taking off into the skies soon after.

He’d rather not make a further fool of himself in front of his crush, thank you very much.

 

-

 

Unfortunately, the universe seems to have it out for Minhyun today, because Ong Seongwu heads for his desk not even ten minutes into their work shift, occupying the seat next to Minhyun.

“Did you need something?” Minhyun asks, pushing his glasses up a little higher in an attempt to look calm and collected. He’s not sure if it’s working.

“I need your New East connections,” Seongwu says, placing some of his folders on the table. “Or more specifically, Optimus. I might have a lead on who his dock meta is.”

Okay, now Minhyun is interested, but he’s not going to give in to that request so easily. “What’s in it for me then?”

“Take him on a date, please.” Aron calls out as he passes by on his way to the dark room, and damn it, Kwak Aron.

“Yah--” Minhyun turns to Seongwu, fairly certain that his cheeks are on fire. “Ignore him.”

“Well I do want to-- your ears are red.” Seongwu stares at his ears curiously, and that isn’t helping Minhyun at all. It just makes his ears turn redder.

“They’ve always been like that.” Minhyun tries to cover his ears with his hands, but that just makes Seongwu tap his chin in thought. “What is it?”

“What are the odds,” Seongwu murmurs, more to himself than to Minhyun. “You've got to be joking--”

“Hwang,” Both of them flinch at the sudden call, looking at where Ms. Kahi is currently standing, arms folded across her chest. “My office. Now.”

“I need to go,” Minhyun smiles apologetically as he gets to his feet. “Let’s finish discussing later?”

“Later.” Seongwu echoes, turning around to continue poring over his folders.

He doesn’t see the relieved sigh Minhyun lets out.

Minhyun doesn’t even want to think about what would happen if someone catches wind of his alter-ego.

It would just lead to more trouble than it’s worth.

“Oh, and Minhyun?” Seongwu calls out, just before Minhyun enters Kahi’s office. “Red spandex looks really good on you.”

Oh shit.


End file.
